


Antidepressants

by Crypt1dl0r3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eat the fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Mr smiley - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, harold smiley - Freeform, mr frowny, oops i made a slashfic, quentin frowny, you cant really say that its ooc cause we only saw like five minutes of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypt1dl0r3/pseuds/Crypt1dl0r3
Summary: Oh god I know this ship is old and stale but  whatever lmao





	1. Smooching a lot (god I suck at chapter names)

After watching the bus drive into the distance, Mr Smiley and Mr Frowny sat on the couch and caught up with each other. Mr Frowny had been traveling the country, performing on the streets. Mr Smiley told him about how was in the same situation until he found this building abandoned, bought it, and fixed it up and turned it into an arcade, and how he'd been making a living off of it ever since.  
Mr Frowny grimaced, thinking of his own experience living on the streets while Mr Smiley had been running this establishment.  
They sat there in comfortable silence, reminiscing about their comedian days, sitting there for a while with no distractions, just watching the sunset through the window, and listening to the sound of waves crashing on the boardwalk, and smelling the salt in the air, until suddenly Mr Smiley felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.  
Mr Frowny had fallen asleep on him. Mr Smiley blushed, but didn't move. He looked out the window until the stars came up, and his eyelids became heavy. He closed them, and, consequently, he fell asleep.  
When Mr Frowny woke up, he was laying in an embrace with Mr Smiley. They were both on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. Mr Smiley had an arm over him, like he was a teddy bear.

He was in no rush, so he just lay there, enjoying the warmth of his "friend"'s body. Then, Mr Smiley opened his eyes and looked down at Mr Frowny, and clumsily pulled him closer.  
Mr Frowny snuggled into the embrace and stayed there for another little while, until Mr Smiley patted him on the cheek, prompting him to look up into his face.  
A warm press of lips on his greeted him, warming his face. Mr Smiley pulled away, blushing and apologizing.  
"Don't be sorry!" Mr Frowny chuckled, as he pulled Mr Smiley in for another kiss.  
He beamed as their lips pressed together once more, but when Mr Smiley brought his hand to Mr Frowny's face, he felt something wet. He pulled away when he realised he was crying.  
"What's wrong?" He said, his face wrinkling in worry, feeling Mr Frowny sobbing into his tacky t-shirt.  
When Mr Frowny looked up into his face again, he was laughing.  
"I'm s-so h-h-happy-y!" He hid his face in Mr Smileys shirt again, and squeezed him around the middle.  
Mr Smiley buried a hand in Mr Frowny's long, unkempt, hair and thought to himself;  
"It's so good to have my partner back.


	2. Y'all are thirstin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops it's so short buttttttttttttt WHATEVER LOL

Mr Smiley greeted yet another arcade goer with a large fake beam that beautifully accented the dark circles under his eyes that he tries to cover up.  
But, lately, he's gotten more sleep. The dark circles are going away, his smiles become softer, more genuine. He still has Steven working in the broken future boy Zoltron arcade game, but after a week of having the kid sit in that machine, he is nearing one thousand dollars already. He doesn't know how he does it, but those quarters are going in faster than he can empty them out. It made him feel a little better about Steven breaking the arcade game, but more of the calm came from his partner.   
Quentin was quiet and contemplative, as well as a lot more emotional. Basically his opposite. After years of suckering people in with a big grin, loud words, and sweeping arm motions, Harold Smiley had lost his smile.  
He stayed up late working, typing on a slow little laptop until four in the morning. He couldn't afford to have too many employees, so he was constantly running between the arcade and the amusement park, which only added to the stress. He was also alone.   
Of course he was, nobody trusted him enough to even become somebody to talk to. He had been there for years. He was known as "Mr Smiley", not "Harold Smiley". It had been ages since somebody had called him his first name. He felt like he had been reduced to "The guy who runs the Funlands".   
But the thing is, he didn't notice all of this happening until Mr Frowny had threw his arms around him and held him tight, remembering all those wonderful years of working together as a team, an act, having a real partnership, and maybe something more, but it all ended abruptly, and they went their own ways, only to meet back up again, and work together as a team, and have a real partnership, and maybe something more. Now, they both ran the business together.  
Equal work, equal pay, and finally he can get some real sleep. They woke up each morning tangled together, arms wrapping around each other assuring them that "yes, I'm here! No, I'll never leave again."


End file.
